


Anime One-Shots

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Psycho-Pass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, Vampire Knight
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one shots, some are just friendly & others are lovely dovey, or a bit dirty cx. Enjoy!</p><p>~Rating May Change o.o~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stein x OC

_**A Meister's Assistant** _

The door to his office opened & closed quietly, soft pants filling the room's once silent air. Stein hadn't looked up from his book, just continued turning the pages as he finished the previous one.

"Hello senpai!" The cheery voice of a second year DWMA student called. She was a second year at the academy & one of the strongest weapons in her class, her name was Taylor Lockhart.

"Taylor, it is good to see you again," Stein said smiling around his cigarette. "How many kishin souls did you collect on this mission?" He asked closing his book, but not before leaving something in it to mark his place.

"I'm a full fledged death scythe now," she replied as she set down her bag, "I met this samurai named Mifune, I was suppose to collect the soul of witch he was protecting." He looked at her curiously.

"Why was he protecting a witch?" Stein asked.

"Oh, he is a protector of children & the witch was a child named Angela Leon. He made an oath to protect her at all costs, I couldn't kill him nor her, but before I arrived he'd killed at least 100 of Al Capone's men himself. He said I could have the souls." Taylor explained as she went over to the scientist, hands dancing over his hair before coming to rest on the screw embedded in his head.

"It is good to know you are alright. And now you're a death scythe... You'll be working with Lord Death quite soon..." Taylor easily picked up the sad tone laced within Stein's monotone voice.

"Oh Stein," she said as she lightly gripped the cold metal in her hand. "I'll always visit you, I mean, he has Spirit. I'm almost positive he'll keep him around more than me, I am a rookie after all." Taylor said as she turned the screw; clearing his thoughts.

"Another reason why our days together are numbered; you're a rookie. He'll want you around to train with until you've gotten use to your new position." Stein pointed out. Taylor sighed as she slid her hand from his screw to his neck, & finally stopped it on his chest. She toyed with the flaps of his coat before retracting her hand back to his neck, pressing on the tensed muscles.

"Bruh, I'll always have time for you. No matter what, I mean both Death & Spirit know of our little relationship..." she trailed off as she stepped in front of him, & sat on his lap, straddling him in the office chair he rolled around on.

He smirked, "I hope so..." Stein muttered into her neck, his hands coming to rest on her hips, toying with the hem of her shirt. Taylor smiled as she cupped his face, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Stein smiled into it & applied more force to it, silently asking to continue the kiss until they needed to pull away for air.

"One of these days Stein..." she whispered against his lips, pawing hopelessly at the double layers he naturally wore. Stein grinned at her, a wicked look in his olive green eyes.

"One of these days what?" He asked with a playfully teasing tone. Stein raised a brow for extra measure & earned a slight scowl from his young lover. Taylor fisted her hands into his coat, ripping him closer to her, chest to chest, & adoring the way his grip tightened on her hips.

"I will fuck you in... Mmm, where will a screw you Stein?" She asked tapping her chin thoughtfully. Stein laughed lightly against her neck, pressing soft, feather light open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin. Taylor chuckled breathily & ran her fingers soothingly through his silver hair.

"Mmmm, how about you just fuck me first? _Virgin_." He teased as he bit her neck. Taylor squeaked  & pushed him back against the chair's back, glaring at him with lust ridden brown eyes.

"Sorry, I'm keeping my virginity, especially for an ass like you." She replied back with a huff. Stein smiled & brought her down for another kiss, tongue gliding against her lower lip, asking for entrance in which Taylor happily gave him. His tongue danced with hers in complete harmony, he basking in the taste of sugary coffee Taylor drank five times a day, & Taylor became high off Stein's smokey, mint taste.

"Hey, this ass loves you," he said resting his head against her chest. Stein moved his hands from her hips, to curl around her lower back, pressing the pads of his fingers against her spine. Taylor sighed, closing her eyes, & sagging against him in utter peace.

"I could stay here forever. In your arms, hell, I'd let you dissect me any day." She admitted softly, hands coming up to comb through his hair, minding the knots. Stein hummed against her chest, listening to her strong beating heart.

"For once, I must admit I can't dissect something that I'm so infatuated with," Stein murmured into her short hair, "I care too much to harm you, more matter what the personal gain may be." Taylor smiled at him as she curled her arms around his neck, she kissed him slowly. Neither noticing the chair falling backwards.

"Ouch..." Stein & Taylor groaned in pain. The red haired death scythe smirked as he looked down at them.

"Hello love birds, did I interrupt something?" He said teasingly. Taylor's eye twitched & she leapt up, white & black striped blades coming from her forearms.

"Dammit Spirit, I'll have your head!" She said fumingly. Spirit turned whiter than Stein as the sixteen year old ran after him. Stein sat up with a hand on his head, smirking.

"Careful Spirit, she's one of Lord Death's new scythes." He said as Spirit sprinted past the door. Spirit's eyes bugged out his skull.

"What?!" Stein chuckled as he dusted himself off, extending an arm to catch Taylor by her waist, pulling her into him & silencing her anger with a gentle kiss. Hand coming up to brush her bangs from her face, & nipping her lip lightly.

"You calm yet?" He asked. Taylor sagged against his chest, huffing out with a half smile.

"Yep."


	2. Death the Kid & OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid was meant to be the kishin's dinner, yet here he was conversing with the black hearted demon. Learning not all of them were as bad as they seemed, well, at least not this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End: Lord Death x OC (hinted)

**_Kishin's Dinner_ **

Kid sipped his tea, smiling around the brim of the cup as the hot contents flowed down his throat & warmed his cold body. The kishin, Evangeline, reappeared from the kitchen, a platter of cookies in hand & a smile on her face.

"Look," she said as she set down the tray, "I'm sorry about trying to devour your soul earlier." She apologized embarrassedly. Kid smiled back at her, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright, it's like telling a weapon not to eat a kishin soul; it's this world's way of life." He replied, watching as the woman sat down opposite from him.

"So... what's it like at DWMA?" Evangeline asked curiously. Kid set down his drink, staring at the gray eyed woman at such a question.

"Why would you want to know something like that?" He asked politely. Evangeline blushed as she looked out the frost bitten covered window of her apartment, closing her eyes as she remembered a not so distant memory.

"I've always wanted to go there- well, when I was younger," she said quickly, "I looked up to the weapons & meisters that attended the school, most of all the scythe Spirit Albarn."

"Maka's father? Why him?" Kid asked flabbergasted. Evangeline's eyes widened & her face turned a bright red as she coughed, & sputtered on her drink.

"It was several years ago, when I was fourteen. Spirit was twenty-six, him & his younger partner, Stein, were always practicing near my home. I'd go & watch, fascinated by them & all the awesome things they could do." She explained, "Not too soon afterwards, Maka began to understand why her mother left him... Spirit felt like crap, & slowly him & Stein stopped training..."

"Then what?" She leaned way back at the close proximity of the reaper, he on the edge of his seat in curiosity. Evangeline chuckled.

"I found him ranting to himself, him being dramatic, & obviously needing someone to talk to, spilled the beans to me. To think, someone from the DWMA would talk to a person like me. I fell in love with that man, still in love him him even all these years later."

Kid's jaw dropped, "You fell in love with a man after one talk!?" She blushed with a small nod.

"I mean, I fell in love with him in a friend way. I wish he'd grow a pair, & tell Maka how he feels..." Evangeline admitted, "He's a good man, yea, his intentions are all screwed up, but a lot of peoples are. I mean, me for example; you're my dinner & I haven't eaten you... yet."

He gulped, "Yet?"

"I'm kidding." She chuckled as she munched on a cookie. A comfortable silence stretched between the two, sipping their tea or eating a freshly prepared sugar cookie.

"These are quite good," Kid commented as he finished his sixth cookie.

"Thank you, family recipe," Evangeline said drinking the last of her tea. "So, I asked you a question. Do you have one?"

Kid thought it over for some time, "Uh, what's your kishin form?" She shrank back at the unexpected question, "Sorry! Too personal, I understand!" He apologized with a pink hue tinting his cheeks.

"No, no, it's not that, I don't mind, really," she said & stood up. "Just an odd question is all; unlike most kishins who are horrid to look at, I've been graced with beauty even though my heart is dark." She said. Kid watched closely as a lemur-like brown & white striped tail appeared from behind her, it curling loosely around her leg. Horns sprouted from her head, neatly flowing back like a Chinese dragon's, they a lovely golden brown & mostly hidden by her hair.

"Cool, your ears become pointed too." He spoke up, touching the pierced, pointed ear. "And your teeth." Kid added seeing her canines gleaming in the light being reflected from the fire, "You're really cool. I thought all kishins were evil."

"Thanks, & we are. We're monsters after all, devouring the souls of the innocent & all," she said with a halfhearted laugh. Kid looked at her, resting a hand on her shoulder, & meeting sad gray eyes.

"Like I said, not all are monsters. You're living proof," Kid said sincerely. Evangeline's ear twitched in happiness & a smile replaced her frown. "I bet my father would love to meet you."

"... You mean Lord Death himself?" She gulped, shivering slightly at the thought of the scary, ultra strong shinigami. Kid laughed & shook her out her trans.

"Hey, he's actually pretty nice ones yah get to know him. Do you have a mirror?" Evangeline led him to the bathroom, he breathed on the window.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

"What's that for?" She asked peaking over his shoulder as her mirror mimicked water when it was disrupted.

"Knock on Death's door- Hey dad! I have a friend I want you to meet," Kid said smiling at his father. Evangeline ducked behind the boy, "She's a kishin, her names Evangeline. She's quite nice, you'd like her."

"A kishin friend you say?" Evangeline stifled a laugh at the death god's high, almost cartoonish voice. Evangeline slowly revealed herself, eye flickering up to meet the sockets of the mask he wore.

"Oh! Hi, _you're_ a kishin?" Evangeline nodded, allowing her kishin self to show, a blushing rising in her cheeks.

"Can I bring her to the school to meet you, & the others?" Kid asked looking back to his father who was transfixed on the kishin woman. Evangeline held the god's gaze, her heart thumping against her chest. "Father... Why are you blushing?"

"W-what?! I'm not- it's just- oh nevermind, yes you may on a later date, but for now I need you to return to the school." Lord Death said. She questioned how the mask he wore could blush. Kid left almost immediately, & Evangeline was left alone with Death.

"So uh, nice to meet you Shinigami-san?" She questioned more than stated. He snapped out his thought & struggled for an answer.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked bluntly, "Oh sorry!" Evangeline held up a hand to silence him.

She smiled kindly, "It's alright, & nothing." He smiled back.

"Is seven a good time?" He asked looking away.

"Of course." She replied with a pleased tone.

"I'll be there seven sharp, see you then Evangeline-"

"Call me Eevee," she corrected with a wink. Lord Death nodded, wishing her a good day before disconnecting. The kishin went running around her apartment in excitement. "Oh mer gursh! Lord Death himself asked my sorry, monkey tailed ass to dinner!" She squealed into her pillow.


	3. Ginoza Nobuchika x OC

_**What A Hound Should Be..... (Hound Seven)** _

 

The new hound, hound seven, was reassigned to Ginoza's force when hound four, a Kagari Shuusei, was killed. She was everything Kagari was, annoying, & aggravating... She was everything Kougami wasn't, obedient, quiet, & well tempered.

"You'd love her." Ginoza breathed out, hoping one day to tell his friend that. He knew for a fact Kougami would love the vicious, caring enforcer.

"Inspector Ginoza?" He turned around at the quiet voice. Huge, brown eyes boring into his green-hazel ones, "Who would love me?"

Ginoza looked past her, "A friend of mine; Kougami Shinya." He explained softly. Hound seven could tell it hurt him to speak of that person.

She smiled up at him, "Then let us hope to one day find this Kougami Shinya, just the way you look when you say his name sounds like a person I'd enjoy." Ginoza smiled down at her.

"Hound seven, didn't you say you had a brother?" He asked randomly.

"Indeed," she nodded, "he was an inspector here, then demoted to an enforcer..." Hound seven began to walk away, stopping & glancing over her shoulder at her superior. "Now he's a fugitive... Funny thing is," she smiled at the tiled floor sadly, wiping away a tear, "I never got to meet him; Kougami Shinya, I know his face, I know his name, but I don't know him."

 

 


	4. Makishima Shougo x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times like this Makishima wished he'd just left her alone that night, at her house where she could read her books in sanctuary. Now? She was as corrupted as Sybil, & wouldn't leave him if it meant saving the entire world.
> 
> A man from her past shows up at her doorstep, & she rethinks her choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makishima & Choe don't know Kougami, & Kougami doesn't know them.
> 
> Slight AU Someone else tried destroying Sybil, & still failed.

_**Raven Haired Male** _

"Where is our next target?" A soft, soothing voice asked, going along with the incessant tapping of her black painted nails against the fine mahogany of the chair's armrest.

"Our next client will be over in a short hour, so I want you to behave yourself." Makishima said glancing up from his book. She groaned & slid down the chair, feet coming to rest on the cool tile floor, while her back was draped over the chair's cushion in an awkward angle; it looked painful.

"Behave...? That word isn't in my dictionary, if it was, I wouldn't have nearly as much fun working with you," she said & stalked over to him on all fours. Makishima watched her from the corner of golden eyes, always finding himself transfixed on how she walked so normal on all fours; humans were bipeds, & weren't meant to walk like _that_.

"Fine then. Be, _decent_ , for a little while, until he leaves anyhow." She still groaned & he silenced her with a sharp look, "Clyde, it isn't hard. If you must, you can curl up in my lap during the discussion; don't interrupt or make yourself apart of the conversation, adults will be talking & an insolent child shouldn't stick their nose where it does not belong."

Clyde shrank back, "Hey, I'm not an insolent child. I'm quite mature for my age-"

"If you were five." Makishima interrupted as he ser down his book, resting his chin in his hand. "So, are you going to behave, or leave when he gets here?"

x-- _One Hour Later_ \--x

A light knock came from the door, & Choe got up to get it, leaving his eBook unattended for a moment. Quiet chatting could be heard from the living room before Choe reappeared with another male. Makishima looked up blankly at them, causing Choe to grin.

"Hello," he spoke. "Great to see you've made it, excuse me." Makishima murmured the last part as he slid off Clyde's body, they had adorn the couch together, he splayed over her, & she under him, rolling her body against him.

"I could always-" Makishima cut him off with an oddly unsettling laugh.

"No, no, it's quite alright. We were just having fun, no harm done. So, Shinya, what is it you need?" Makishima asked, he sat on the couch, one leg tucked beneath him & the other left to dangle. Clyde watched the raven haired male opposite of them with intense brown eyes, but fixed Makishima's hair, & clothing as she did so. Her long, lithe fingers skimming a deep bruise on his visible clavicle. Eyes flickered to Makishima's, hoping to coax something out of him.

 _Awe, his eye twitched. It worked._ Clyde smirked to herself before leaning forward,  & pressing a soft, feather light kiss; as if saying _I'm sorry_ to the sore skin. Makishima batted her away from his neck, eyes never far from his client's own

"Do you have the money?" The white haired male asked. The Shinya man nodded, removing a stack of bills from his coat. By now, Clyde had moved to sit besides Choe who was much more welcoming to her ways. He had actually sighed & relaxed into the couch, Clyde smiled in revelation, & continually stroked his neck, & pet his hair.

"Who is this man?" She whispered quietly into his ear, continuing to stroke his hair soothingly.

Choe smiled, "What, worried we don't know who we're dealing with?" He asked, eyes opening a fraction of an inch, revealing the red & yellow eyes of his. Clyde chuckled & leaned over, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"Maybe." She admitted lowly, eyes flickering back to Makishima who looked at her with an annoyed look, "Don't tell Shougo about what I asked; I've pushed him to the breaking point twice already today." Clyde said softly. Both had been so engrossed with their conversation, they hadn't notice both the raven haired, & white haired men stand, shaking hands.

"Thank you Shinya, for doing business with us." Makishima said slowly pulled back his hand. Shinya nodded & stuffed his hands in his pockets, as Makishima showed him the exit.

\--X--

Kougami abruptly stopped in the middle of the alleyway, closing his eyes as he smiled to himself.

"Haven't seen you in two years," he said as the figure revealed itself. "Can't believe you of all people would be with a criminal like him." Kougami added thoughtfully.

"Then I guess you never really knew me at all," she chuckled. "He's actually quite a good man, sadistic & a narcissist, but a good man nonetheless." Kougami turned around, eyes finding the young face he'd once seen around work almost always.

"We thought you were dead." He said lowly, eyes flickering around to the city lights behind them. At alley felt like a whole other world, all dark & ominous, then the city lights & people walking by on the other side.

"I did too for a moment, but I was always hard to kill." Clyde laughed darkly, "Enough about the past, I heard you were a fugitive now? And you dare question my partner choices?" She raised a brow, smirking at him like he was a feeble insect.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Only being allowed to do certain things in order to protect people, when you can do other things, things that will truly benefit society." Kougami said only for the teen to snicker.

"Oh, how lovely. Really Kogu, it's heart clenching, but like I said, Sybil is no good, it must be destroyed." She replied.

"That's what Ginoza use to say about you, _she's_ no good, _she_ must be destroyed. Then he really saw you,  & every single bad thing he had to say; vanished, right out of thin air. _Poof_."

"I'm not a machine, that's the difference, I don't dictate how people should live their lives, I let them live it." Clyde said annoyed, "And he use to think killing me back then was a good idea... If he saw me now, he'd know the true face of everything wrong with Sybil." She added calmly, brown eyes no longer malicious, but collective, & secretive.

Kougami sighed quietly, "You just don't get it, do you?" She raised a brow, slightly intrigued. "Ginoza loved you, he still does. Why do you think he always stuck his neck out for you the way he did? He'd take a bullet for you, & you wouldn't as so much as bat a lash." Clyde returned her attention to the older male as she balanced along a pipe. Arms out at her sides to keep balance.

Her arms fell limp to her sides, "You calling _me_ blind?" She asked with a snicker.

"I'm not saying your observation skills are at par." Kougami bit back causing her to laugh, sneakers sliding down one side of the pipe slowly. She glowered at him from over her shoulder.

"Calling me blind, look at yourself!" Clyde knew she shouldn't have followed him, but she wanted answers. Kougami looked at her back as she stiffened, his eyes showing the shock. "I bent over backwards for you, argued with Ginoza on multiple occasions when your insolence masked your common sense. I- I did things- things I could never forgive myself for, just to keep you safe."

"I didn't kn-"

"And that's cause you never asked!" She shouted, "Never once did you question me, not if I was alright, or injuries, or anything! You were so infatuated with Akane, I didn't have a chance... You didn't know because you didn't care to!" Clyde sunk in on herself.

"Clyde, please, come with me. Y-you don't belong with someone like Makishima, you belong with me," Kougami said. Actually realizing he had feelings for someone he hadn't seen in two years hurt, & he wanted to make up for lost time.

"I'm not who I use to be Kougami; I've been chewed up & spit out by so many... it seems only natural to go with others of my kind, you though..." her eyes flickered up to his steel-blue eyes, "You still have a chance, a chance to fit in with this society... Don't waste it on scum like me." Clyde smiled small to herself & began down the opposite way, whistling a little tune.

\--X--

Clyde sighed & slipped out the bed she shared with Makishima, she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"... You alright Clyde?" Makishima asked with a sleep ridden voice, eyes cracked open & looking up at her worried.

 _I tell Kougami not to throw his life away for scum... Yet here I am, having moved on & in love with what he, & society both consider scum. I'm such a hypocrite._ She smiled at him & shook her head.

"I'm utterly fine as long as I'm with you Shougo," she muttered & leaned down, him stretching up to connect their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. "Go back to sleep, I'll join you soon. Kay?" Makishima smiled small up at her, displeased with that fact she'd be gone for a bit.

"Such an odd girl," he whispered against her lips. "Be safe." She pecked his lips before slipping on her jeans & a tank top. Clyde was almost to the door when someone spoke up;

"Are you ever gonna come back?" Choe asked sleepily, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. Clyde turned to him, seeing him more worried than mad.

"Of course, I don't know when, but I'll return to you two, you are my only friends after all," she said walking over to him. "Besides, I love Makishima, & I love you too Choe."

He smiled, "Then why leave?" Choe questioned with a puppy dog look, smile fading fast.

"It's because I love you both I must do this," she said, "I will destroy Sybil or at least expose it, & when I do, I'll return. I want nothing more than for you to be both safe, & free; that can't happen with Sybil & you know it." Choe nodded, frowning even deeper as she hugged him tightly, & pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Clyde, can't this wait til the morning?" Choe asked almost begging.

She shook her head, "I can't wait any longer, the last two years I've contemplated this. My decision is final, & it starts tonight." Clyde said, "Watch after Makishima, Choe. I'll be back before this song ends." She said gesturing to the music that cascaded quietly throughout the spacious house. She closed the door & Choe felt alone again, even with Makishima here he felt alone; Shougo was always so engrossed in his work, he never hung out with Choe much, but Clyde always had time for him.

"The song..." the room fell silent. The sound of a pin could probably be heard hitting the floor, "is _over_."


End file.
